Tied
by Nagikae Shipper
Summary: Nagisa and Kaede have always been rivals. Nagikae Soccer AU! After a game things are getting hot between them. Warning: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Note: How about some lemon ;) Nagikae soccer A.U.**

* * *

The match was absolutely swinging. Even if it was just a friendly game. Both respectives captains hated defeat. They gave everything during this game. The said game was going to end soon and both teams were tied 1-1.

The ball was at Nagisa's feet, he just sidesteped a tackle coming from his right, he was getting near the other's team goal but he had to stop when Kayano Kaede his rival cut him off the road.

It was a muscular fight even though the two captains are quite tiny for their age. Nagisa started dribbling but Kaede started pushing him with her shoulder.

"I won't let you score!"

"Oh yes you will!"

These two were always in opposite teams, and most of the time occupied the role of captain. There has always been a strong rivalry between those two and it was not going to stop today. Or maybe it was.

Kaede manages to snatch the ball from Nagisa only to be tackle by the latter. She dodged the tackle but lost her balance. In the mean time Nagisa starting shooting in the ball hoping to score the victory point but before the ball left his feet Kaede shot too in it.

Both captain weren't going to abandon, each of them putting more and more power on their feets applying pressure on the ball.

The ball went up on the air, Nagisa and Kaede launching at it like wild beasts.

There were in a transe both looking at each other eyes in mid air ready to recover the ball.

Suddenly the whistle was heard.

Both of them got back on their feets the ball falling between them.

They didn't realise but they stayed quite a time glaring at each other. The other players already left. They knew better than to talk to Nagisa and Kaede when the result of the game was equality.

If there was something Nagisa and Kaede hated more than defeat it was indeed a tied game because they always wanted to have the upper hand on the other.

So they did their usual thing.

An after game.

"So Kaede I believe none of us is the winner today, yet."

"Indeed, dear rival when I win you owe me pudding."

"In your dreams Kaede, when you loose you buy me sushi"

Blue and Green haired teenagers started their little game. They dribbled and ran, tackled, shot, their body close, clashing. It was a one versus one soccer game. Usually their game doesn't take this long it was already nightime and both ran out of air. Their stamina was really impressive. Indeed they must have been playing for at least 2 hours and just after a game!

However they were both mad because they were tied again 14-14.

"Do you believe it I'm tied again with you blue haired ditz."

Said Kayano between pants.

Nagisa glared at her.

"Tch. Be lucky you can catch up to me green haired pudding freak."

A battled of stares started. The tension was high between the two although there was a different tension mixing up with their usual rivalry. Nagisa and Kaede were both normal teens and as such their hormones liked to play with them.

Nagisa didn't realised it but a sexual tension was building between the two. Kaede on the contrary noticed it, to be honest she always had a little crush on Nagisa but was too proud (and scared) to accept it. Finally Nagisa broke the overwhelming silence.

"Well let's head to the changing rooms ."

Kaede nodded and to the changing rooms they went. However there was only one left, the boys' locker, the others were locked, because it was nightime. Nagisa entered and Kaede went to the girls locker which was lock, she tried to open it in vain.

She thought that Nagisa must have the key. She was about to enter the boys' locker room when she reminded that Nagisa was changing.

She blushed, that was a close call. Instead she decided to knock on the door.

"Enter"

Said Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa do you have a double to the..."

She stayed agape at the sight in front of her: Nagisa stood shirtless with his long blue hair down...

* * *

 **Note: Sorry but you'll have to wait for chapter two for the juicy stuff to happen. Tell me if you're liking it so far ;)**

 **See ya for the next _juicy_ chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: And I tell my friends I'm not a pervert, well they forced me to release it asap so it's their faults anyway, Anne, Mathilde and my fellow Nagikae lectors enjoy the smut!**

* * *

She stayed agape at the sight in front of her: Nagisa stood shirtless with his long blue hair down.

Even if he looked a little girly at first sight boy was he manly too. Kaede could see his sculpted abs, his pink nipples on his muscular chest, his blue untamed hair giving him a mysterious and savage style. His eyes were a brillant blue, icy. He was only wearing his short, she could see small perls of sweat going down his broad chest to his 6 packs.

She nervously gulped and looked away after staring at him for some time. To her horror she realised that she wanted to kiss him, her level of horror and nervousness only intensified when she started feeling wet down there...

At the beginning Nagisa just looked at her intrigued waiting for her to finish her sentence. Then when Kaede was blushing and staring at him did he realise he was shirtless in front of a girl. He started getting embarrassed as well looking at her, her green hair and honey eyes.

Though being flustered Nagisa was confused too. Why because he thought his forever rival was cute. He never really had affection for her before or did he? Indeed Nagisa realised he was getting touchy and angry when boys of his team would talk about asking the sexy but flat captain of the other team out, that time he sent a chilling glare at them and they immediatly stopped.

Nagisa had let her entered without thinking, well there is nothing he can do about it so he broke the very awkward atmosphere.

"So...hum..why are you here?"

"Well the girls' locker room is locked and I wondered if you had by any a chance a master key..."

Yes that made sense, why else would she be here for thought Nagisa.

"Actually I have one. Here you go."

After rummaging through his bag Nagisa finally found the master key and gave it to her.

But in doing so their fingers touched. Kaede shuddered and glanced at Nagisa whose cheeks where a distant shade of pink.

He was so close.

So close yet so far.

Kaede decided to give in to this feeling.

She kept getting closer and closer to those thin and delicous looking lips.

Nagisa was utterly in shock seeing his beloved rival like that. This was truly a precious moment for him and he finally understood: he wanted her in every way possible.

He kept looking at her lips and at her eyes. She was taking too much time to his liking so he stepped forward and a small lip contact happened between them.

It was like the small fire who came from a match...

And set fire to their whole body.

Indeed this small lip contact casted a well known spell on them: lust.

Both parties who had pulled back due to the fear of the unknown immediately found their way to the other mouth, the thrill, excitation and feelings leading them.

They wanted more, always more. Nagisa kept devourishing Kaede's sweet lips, the latter welcoming him properly.

The temperature was rising and they passed the point of no return.

Kaede couldn't take it anymore: her secret crush gently licking her mouth, putting his sticky hot and wet tongue between her own lips, slighty poking around her inside cheek.

Nagisa loved the taste of his rival, he couldn't get enough of her delicious and burning saliva. It intoxicated him, she tasted too sweet for him to stop.

Nagisa was dominating the kiss the entire time but soon Kaede was back to herself: she will never let Nagisa win without putting up a proper fight. Well 1-0 for this sweet savage little blueberry, nothing I can't catch up with; even if we date after this I won't let you be the dominant so easily.

So with those thoughts lingering on her mind Kaede forced Nagisa to the wall, her knee lodging between his legs. At that moment Nagisa felt very awkward realizing what he did: he just kissed his gorgeous pudding freak after all and she was holding him by his crotch which had…hum…swollen a bit.

"I will never let you win Nagisa, should it be in soccer or kissing, by the way I like you, shall we date after I win this"

Indeed when Kayano Kaede puts her mind on something she just keeps on rolling. She will win this and show her love towards that blue hair ditz of her. So she rejected all the embarrassment and fear she felt and gave in to her instincts.

She took off her soccer jersey, straightened her hold on his arms and pressed her knee harder between his tights, to which Nagisa let out a squeal, he was very embarrassed.

Good she thought I have to take advantage of him while he is weak, that way I'll score.

The bulge forming between Nagisa's area only hardened and Kaede could feel it very accurately; it was turning her on even more, making her panties even wetter.

Nagisa looked cute yet attractive, the green haired girl decided it was her turn to start the third kiss.

When he was pressed harder to the wall, Nagisa didn't react, he couldn't, not with the girl of his dream in her bra in front of him. He could feel his erection growing.

Then just like that they were kissing again. Nagisa's mind was blacking out as Kaede was thouroughtly sucking his lower lips. Their toungues intertwined and Nagisa let Kaede set the pace

They were occasionaly letting out small moans but their minds were so controlled by desire that it only felt natural to let out such sounds.

They finally broke apart after what seemed for 2 minutes of full on kissing, a string of saliva was hanging between their lips.

Nagisa decided it was his turn to play so he exchanged their position, Kaede was the one pressed against the wall now. Nagisa started staring at his lover's chest. She wasn't that flat after all, her boobs were kind of small but still they were looking very silky and soft.

Nagisa wanted to taste her skin badly so he kissed along her jawline nibbling her neck leaving some love bites here and there. Kaede was in ecstasy, what Nagisa was doing felt sooo good.

The changing room was filled with Kaede small moans.

Nagisa passed a hand through her and took off her hair elastic letting her green crowned falling in cascade? She looked even more beautiful with her hair free.

The blue haired boy was truly enjoying himself, he let his toungue wander around her neck until he reached her earlob, he lightly suck on it before seductively whispering.

"Do you want more, Kaede?"

It was such a turn on for Kaede. Of course she wanted more but saying yes now would be admitting her defeat, so instead she said.

"Not yet naughty boy, I need to punish you first."

Shortly after she pinched Nagisa's nipples making the latter growl. Nagisa was shocked he wasn't expecting her to do that.

He was even more shocked when Kaede got on her knees.

"Well what are you waiting for, handsome, take off your remaining garments."

Kaede was a bit scared in regards to what she was about to do yet her desire to win and her lust were stronger.

Nagisa was also hesitant, he had a good idea of what she was going to do but seeing Kaede licking her lips he took of his short.

He realized he wanted this too so he maintained eye contact and proudly took off his boxer.

He saw her face becoming scarlet red and smirked. For once he got to be a man, he reminded quickly of how his mother used to destroyed his manliness: 'see I'm not your little bitch anymore mother'.

Of course Kaede would blush looking at what Nagisa was so proudly exposing. She felt her womanhood throbbing, she decided to close her legs tightly together and focus on the erect thing in front of her.

It was way bigger than she expected. She started passing her hand along Nagisa's length breaking him out of his reveries. There was white stuff dripping from the tip of Nagisa's manliness and Kaede wondered what it tasted like. So she decided to kiss his glan enjoying Nagisa's gasps.

The white stuff didn't taste great but Nagisa's moans and gasps were so worth it. So she kept kissing it, putting her toungue on the little hole at the tip of his penis.

It wasn't long after that the green haired girl starting giving Nagisa a blowjob. The latter feeling many new sensations, he bucked his lips along Kaede mouth movement. He felt awesome and boy could you hear it.

"Yes! Anh Kaede ahnn yes don't stop!"

New to those sensations Nagisa couldn't stand them more than 5 minutes. So not so long after Kaede starting doing these stuff to him he came abundantly screaming his lover's name.

Fortunately for her, Kaede let Nagisa's dick fall out of her mouth an instant before he cummed.

They were both panting but Nagisa came back to himself quickly, he picked Kaede up swiftly from the ground and wrapped her around his waist.

She squealed but ended embracing Nagisa, her legs tightening around his waist hoping to create some of the friction she desperately needed.

Nagisa remarked this and kissed her passionately while taking them to the showers which were next to the changing rooms. He turned on the water and took off her bra.

She was grinding against him while her hands were exploring his back. Meanwhile he was massaging sensually his lover's breasts earning some moans from her, kissing her every once in a while.

Nagisa decided that he was going to win this and to do so he had to push his rival to extreme sexual frustration. The hot water was surging on them making Kaede even more unable to cool down.

Nagisa decided to raise his game by sucking on her small yet very sensitive breast. Kaede was moaning even louder, Nagisa was doing what she defines as incredible things to her, taking her nipple in his mouth before bitting on it, teasing the tip of it with his tounge before roughly sucking on it. She could feel his other hand gropping her ass. She was about to explode.

Nagisa loved the taste of Kaede's breasts, he loved every part of her. He wasn't going to stop until Kaede cracked. She was quite resistant but she was going to crack, after several minutes of this in the middle of cries of ectasy and water dropping he heard it.

"Nagisa, I need you."

She said it in such a submissive way that Nagisa couldn't control anymore. He tore her short and panties and slid one finger into her.

This was all new for Nagisa. He would describe Kaede's entrance as welcoming and wet. He found it quite arousing too, he had to restrain himself from putting his length inside her now otherwise they would probably be tied again.

When Nagisa put his finger inside her some of the pressure Kaede felt went away. Now as strange as it sounds she didn't care about beating Nagisa, she wanted to drown in this carnal pleasure.

Nagisa didn't know what to do next so he just followed his instincts and pumped his finger in and out of her while pursuing his ministrations on her, which Kaede was really enjoying. That much you could tell from her moaning and shouting Nagisa's name.

Kaede's warm walls started tightening even more on Nagisa's finger, he smirked and decided to put an other finger in there.

Once again Kaede couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure she was undergoing was too much for her. She was about to release. She put Nagisa to eye level and started to roughly kiss him while letting go at the feeling of his diabolik fingers.

While Kaede was kissing him he felt her walls crushing his fingers and her body contracting. She was crying from pure ecstasy during the kiss. Add the fact that a lot of cum came out of her vagina and dripped from his fingers; Nagisa concluded that she came.

He was amused but mostly aroused from such a sight. While tightening his grasp on her legs between his waist. He decided to let her catch her breath. The blue haired captain pull his fingers out of his rival's entrance and glared at her than at his fingers. He smiled...'And I scored'

He made eye contact with the exhausted Kaede (from her climax) and started licking slowly his fingers.

'Winning tastes good yet bittersweet' he thought while tasting the mixture

Now Nagisa really wanted to shove his dick into her and claim victory. After all he hadn't forgotten his goal.

He positioned himself in front of her welcoming entrance and waited for her to be ready.

"Can I ?"

After catching her breath and recovering from her orgasm Kaede started thinking. Sure she really wanted this but what if she got pregnant. Well she could take a morning after pill. But what if this made things awkward between them after. She decided to go at it "All in". She had nothing to lose, her rival relationship with this blue ditz was directed towards a dead end anyway. She didn't care about winning anymore : she just wanted Nagisa for herself, she wanted him to become hers right now even if she was a bit apprenhensive towards the pain of losing her virginty.

"Yes"

Nagisa slowly pushed his shaft into her. He didn't want to her after all. Kaede was cringing as Nagisa's penis entered her. She didn't think it would be so unpleasent, yet it was filling her in a right way, forming a delicate balance between pain and contentment. Nagisa felt great being into her.

Nagisa and Kaede finally made one. It was then and only then that Nagisa realised how puerile this all rivalry is. Now like his beloved Partner he decided to drop the whole 'I need to win ' philosophy. Indeed the blue haired teenager realised how much he actually cared and loved the greenette.

He had trouble saying if Kaede was in pain or pleasure, he didn't what to do know, sure he really wanted to pound into her but he decided against it (yet), so instead he gently caressed her cheek and said.

"We can move when you're ready, love"

Kaede was shocked hearing this. She looked into Nagisa's eyes and noticed that something has changed. She couldn't put her finger on it but his eyes were reflecting more intensity and passion she ever saw in them. She found them even more beautiful that way. Also his tone changed, she likes it and hope this weird new of version of a caring Nagisa will stay later.

She still felt pain but nontheless she started opening her legs wider and buckling into Nagisa's hips feeling him deep into her.

"Go ahead handsome."

She moaned out.

That's all the consentment Nagisa needed. He started thrusting, going in and out of her slowly, groaning at those new feelings. 'Oh gosh this feel so great' thought Nagisa, getting addicted to this. After several minutes of slow thrusts , Kaede's pain disappeared. She was really and fully enjoying the feeling of Nagisa's dick going in and out of her. Something was building inside her.

"Ahn Nagisa, honey, go faster"

So Nagisa gradually increased his hips movement thrusting faster, their love making session was creating that squishy sound, the musky smell of sex was started to spread in the air as their moans and groans intensified. The two lovers were previously virgins and as such they didn't have a great resistance, meaning that soon they would climax.

"Kaede! I Ahn won't hold much longer Ahn"

Said Nagisa betweens moans and pants.

Kaede just bit into Nagisa's shoulder as a reponse, she also knew she was close.

Both lovers were getting drown in this pleasure, both burning from the sex and the hot water that still poured down onto down since the beginning. Nagisa decided to go as hard and fast as he could for this great finals. Kaede in response moaned even louder and started dugging her nails into Nagisa's muscled back.

And then it happened they both came at the same time as the one entity their bodies and spirits were forming.

It was truly shining and beautiful.

Both trembled from this powerful orgasm, their sexes leaking cum in the process filling Kaede's womb. They were connected in so many levels. After a dozen of minutes spent panting and getting their minds back, Nagisa pulled out of Kaede, much to their regret, a peaceful silence lingering in the air. They wanted to continue their radiant show of passion. But back to reality they had to go home or their families would worry. The two ex-rivals were still naked, they decided to let the water on, considering they had to take a shower.

Kaede decided to speak up.

"So...this was...amazing"

"Yup I agree, we should definitely do that again."

Both were faintly blushing.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?"

Pursued Nagisa.

Kaede smiled, it was the prettiest smile Nagisa has ever seen.

"Yes we're. You know I really love you Nagisa."

She said solemnly.

Nagisa stared at her and felt a cheesy smile working it's way upon his face.

"I _really_ love you too."

They took their showers quickly after that discussing about soccer's tactics. They dried, got dressed and left the stadium, hand and hand, walking each other home laughing along the way; they make such a promising and perfect couple, thought the people in the streets watching them hugging then running after the other in a childish game.

Funnily enough the narrator kept the points and realised that yet again Nagisa and Kaede were perfectly _tied._

* * *

 **Note: Hope you liked it ;) it was my very first lemon. Please tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **See ya in my other fanfics**


End file.
